


Steve Loves Bucky (and Bucky loves him too)

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers
Genre: #Bucky love Steve, #Steve loves Bucky, #and then there's fluff at the end, #but it's also dirty af, #idk I wrote this at 3 am, #kinda angst at the start, #they have passionate sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves Bucky, and decided to express that through an array of emotions, mostly angst and sadness. Bucky has no problem cheering him up again. </p>
<p>With sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Loves Bucky (and Bucky loves him too)

Steve wasn't sure if having Bucky back in his life was a gift from the gods or a curse from the devil himself. How do you even tell your best friend you love him, without _at least_ giving him heart complications?

And maybe it wouldn't even have been that big of a deal, _maybe_ Steve could've found some way to deal with the nightmares he got every single night of Bucky screaming in terror as he fell into the icy ocean to die, or when he woke up stifling the cries of his best friends name into the back of his throat. But then Bucky himself had come back. 

And that, aside from everything else, had completely _fucked_ everything up for Steve. Because then, he'd had to face going to bed at night, unable to sleep, on guard just in case his _best fucking friend_ , the man Steve had _loved_ since his knees barely surpassed a chair, tried to _kill him_. 

And Steve almost wasn't able to admit even to himself that when he sobbed softly into the way-too-soft pillows, his thoughts were on Bucky; his smile, his cheery laugh, or the way Bucky was _never_ afraid to touch Steve like he was now. 

Steve missed the days when all he had to do was hide his feelings from _just_ Bucky. Now, he had a whole team and the entirety of SHEILD to hide from, as well. And if Steve was honest, it made his heart hurt.

Whenever he saw Bucky, punching away at a punching bag hanging limply in the middle of the built-in gym on Tony's third floor; sweat glistening at the top of his scrunched brow, dripping down the nape of his neck and soaking his white tee, Steve couldn't help the pang of guilt and remorse fill his empty stomach. 

Steve often wondered if, _maybe_ , he had told Bucky earlier, about his feelings, that they could of been a _thing_. They could've been just _Steve and Bucky._  But whenever he thought this, his mind remembered all the beautiful, elegant dames Bucky had taken back to their tiny apartment back in the twenties. Steve knew he could never compete with the girls Bucky always had, the blonde, makeup-clad dames who hung on Bucky's arm like a rope, the women who, even if Steve tried his damn hardest not to remember it, he had heard moaning in pleasure late at night. 

Steve couldn't help but stare at Bucky's attractive features. He'd noticed since he'd first met him, when Bucky had pulled Steve out of an alley and slung a casual arm over Steve's slim, bony shoulder, that Bucky was muscular. And now, with his arms exposed, both flesh and metal, Steve watched as Bucky's muscles contracted and bulged, pulled taunt over his defined, tone skin. If Steve felt a surge of, _something_ , shoot towards his heart, he tried not to notice it. 

Of course, after Bucky being Russian assassin trained, he quickly caught on that someone was watching him. His golden eyes peeked over his fleshy shoulder, a sly grin forming in his shiny face. 

"Hey, Stevie." Bucky's voice was hoarse from strained movement, and deep and husky. Steve swallowed away the lump in his throat and half-stumbled into the brightly lit room. Suddenly, everything felt wrong to Steve. 

He felt like he was a creep. A pervert that was ogling his best friend, of all things to ogle at, and openly thinking of pushing him into a bed and climbing on top of him. He blinked away his thoughts and set his jaw as he walked over to Bucky, who was raising an eyebrow. 

"Havin' some trouble with gravity, Stevie?" He joked, unwrapping the tape from his stiff wrists. Steve was at a loss for words. In fact, he was lost in Bucky's easy laugh, the familiar sound sending vibes straight to Steve's buzzing brain. 

"Uneven floor," he said thickly, looking anywhere but at his friend. Steve shifted from foot to foot, rolling his shoulders nervously.

"You okay, Steve?" Bucky asked, a serious tone overtaking his previously light voice. Steve hated it. He hated how _serious_ everything was between them. He missed how it used to be, that even when they were fighting they were still cracking a smile at each other.

Bucky didn't smile that much at Steve anymore.  

"Tired," answered Steve, and he wasn't even lying. He _was_ tired; tired of hiding, tired of seeing Bucky's lips and knowing he couldn't kiss them whenever he wanted to, tired of not hugging Bucky everyday like they used too. 

Steve staggered slightly as Bucky held his flesh hand to Steve's forehead. Bucky's touch was electrifying, and he felt feather light under it. "Jesus H Mary, Steve, you're burning up!" Bucky yelled, concern laced in his soft, beautiful, Steve thought, voice. 

"Mhm?" Steve was too busy charisening Bucky's gently touch, and he hardly noticed as Bucky lead him towards the elevator and asked Jarvis to take them to Steve's floor. 

He squeezed Bucky's metal hand in his own, not caring how hard and solid it was. It still felt like _Bucky_. 

Steve hated how much he was acting like a love sick teenager, but in all fairness, he figured that he _was_ actually suffering from lack of sleep, thanks to Bucky. 

His friend lead Steve into his room and onto his bed. Bucky, being the absolute saint that he was, gently pulled the satin covers up to Steve's chin and tucked him in accordingly, just like when Steve was sick back in the days and Bucky was taking care of him. 

Bucky bid him good night with a soft pat on Steve's cheek, and then he was leaving. And Steve, Steve just broke. 

He wanted Bucky to hold him. To cuddle close and gently kiss his temple while whispering about how Steve was going to be okay, how him and Steve were going against the world, and they _were_ going to make it, _together_ , and just kiss him and tell Steve about how much Bucky loves him. 

Steve was crying. Wailing more like, desperate to feel Bucky's touch, a reassurance that Bucky was _here_ , that Bucky _isn't dead,_ and that Bucky was never going to leave Steve's side _ever again._

And then Bucky was back, hushing Steve quietly, cradling Steve into his chest just like he did when Steve was young. Steve faintly heard Bucky ask what was wrong, and _fuck it,_ he needed Bucky to not let him go for the rest of the night. 

"I miss you, Buck," Steve croaked, voice rough with raw emotion. "I miss when we used to cuddle every night for warmth in our shitty excuse for a house, and when we  hugged every chance we got, and we ate together, and slept together, and did _everything_ together, because it was just us two without anything else, Buck." 

Bucky was silent as Steve ranted on. "And I want _more_ ," Steve admitted. "I want to wake up by your side and kiss you good morning and make breakfast with you at dawn, and get married and adopt a kid and live a live with you, _together_ , and just love you until we _die_ together, happily, because it was just _you and me against the world."_

By now Steve had resolved to sniffling pathetically, eyes closed. Bucky hadn't made a sound at any point in his rant, and he hoped, he prayed, that he hadn't ruined the best friendship he'd ever had. 

"You really want that, Stevie?" Bucky whispered, voice strained. Steve simply nodded. 

He jumped in surprise when he felt Bucky's soft, tender lips against his. Bucky offered a hand on Steve's back, pulling him up to a sitting position. Steve sighed in happiness and exhaustion, pushing his lips harder against Bucky's, who moaned softly in response. 

Steve pulled back. "Whoa," he muttered, but connected the two again before Bucky could say anything. Steve climbed into his lap, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck and running his fingers through his soft, long hair. Steve raked his hand through as Bucky leaned into his touch, arms lowering until they were resting on his backside. 

Steve gave a surprised squeak as Bucky squished Steve's ass through his sweatpants. He felt Bucky smirk on his lips before pulling Steve further into his lap. Steve moaned quietly as Bucky's roamed around his body, touching and feeling every inch of him. 

"Wanna fuck you, Stevie," Bucky whispered hoarsely, lips tracking down Steve's neck. He sucked a few red, plump bite marks that were sure to disappear in a few minutes into Steve's tender skin. 

Steve jerked his hips against Bucky's at his words. Bucky groaned at the friction and grabbed at Steve's hips. He rolled forward, rubbing his crotch against Steve's, earning a gasp from Steve. 

"Bet ya been thinkin' of doing this for a while, huh Stevie? Were you in this bed, gripping your cock in your hand, thinkin' of me fucking your tight little hole?" Bucky muttered, digging his fingernails into Steve's hips as he pushed forward once more. 

"Yeah, Buck, I was," Steve felt dizzy. He desperately thrust against Bucky, little shock waves going straight to his leaking cock throbbing in his pants. 

"Bet you were, Stevie. Always knew you were a cockslut, a little whore begging for my cock in you, begging me to fuck you till you're screaming." Bucky nipped at Steve's shoulder lovingly, grazing his teeth against it. 

"C'mon, Buck," Steve whined, tugging at Bucky's shirt. Bucky gave a husky laugh. 

"So desperate to fuck, just like the little slut you are, Stevie." Bucky slowly tugged off his shirt, then followed it with Steve's. 

Steve immediately went to Bucky's scars. He gently licked at them, nibbling softly, which made Bucky groan in appreciation. " _God_ , Stevie, you're so good for me." Bucky flipped Steve into his back, groping his two arms with his one metal arm, and tugged at his pants. Steve stared hungrily, cock eager, as he watched Bucky's cock spring out of his pants. 

Steve moaned at the sight of it. Bucky chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Such a whore, aren't ya, Steve?" Steve wiggled his hips in response, almost reaching Bucky's bare crotch to brush against his own. 

Bucky reached down and took Steve's pink nipple in his fleshy fingers and gently twisted it. Steve cried out, arching his back, as the pain went straight to his throbbing cock. Bucky grinned and bent down, enveloping Steve's othe nipple in his mouth. Steve's toes curled at the sweet sensation of Bucky's mouth on his body. 

" _Bucky_ ," Steve complained, suddenly very aware of his own cock still confined in his pants. Bucky pulled off of him with a nibble and laughed. 

"Where are my manners Stevie? I don't suppose you want me to touch your hard cock, hm?" Bucky licked his lips and used his one hand to tug Steve's pants to his knees. 

" _Please_ , Buck!" Steve begged, thrusting his hips up to met Bucky's hand. Steve threw his head back in pleasure as Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, rubbing it slowly, flicking the thumb over Steve's leaking tip. Steve shouted as Bucky sped up, hungerily watching Steve fuck his fist. 

"God, Stevie. You want me to open your perfect ass? Get you prepared for my cock?" Bucky moaned. Steve silently nodded, unable to form words. 

Bucky lifted him onto his stomach, chuckling at Steve's whimper at the loss of contact. Bucky swallowed as he spread Steve's cheeks, revealing Steve's tight, pink hole. 

"Jesus Christ, Steve, you're just _begging_ to be fucked hard, aren't you?" Bucky slapped a hand down on Steve's creamy cheek, earning a yelp from Steve. Bucky watched in fascination as a bright red hand print appeared. 

He jerked as he felt Steve's tongue lick the underside of his cock. "Dirty whore! Sneakin' up on me like that," Bucky mused, running his fingers through Steve's blonde head. "Why don't cha suck me off, Stevie? Be the good slut that you are?" Steve moaned and wiggled his ass as Bucky felt his warm mouth on the tip of his cock. He momentarily forgot about Steve's ass and groped a handful of Steve's hair, bobbing his head and thrusting into the back of Steve's hot throat. 

Steve gagged as Bucky leaned forward, sliding his cock all the way in Steve's throat, and returned to Steve's ass. "Keep fucking sucking me off real good like that, Stevie. God, such a whore, using your pretty little mouth on my cock like that," Bucky slapped Steve's other cheek. He groaned as Steve hummed on his cock, sending deep vibrations to Bucky's balls. 

Bucky thanked the gods above that he still had a small tube of lube from his jacking off session hours prior. He poured the cold liquid into his hand and rubbed it against Steve's entrance. Steve shivered at the feeling, but raised his ass in encouragement. 

Bucky slid a finger in, quite easily, and he realized with a sudden revelation that Steve must have done this before. 

"Stevie, you fingered yourself before?" Bucky muttered, twisting his finger to spread out Sfeve's tight hole. He felt Steve hum in his cock again, which he assumed meant yes. 

"Such a dirty fucking whore, you are. Fingering yourself late at night, moaning into your pillow like a fucking slut. We're ya thinkin' of me, Stevie?" Steve hummed again. 

Bucky groaned and added a second finger with a little more effort. "This is so easy I might have to fuck you like this, all tight for me. Seems like my filthy slut liked it like that, huh?" Bucky bucked his hips as Steve moaned in excitement. He could feel his balls tightening already. 

"If that's how ya want it, darling." Bucky turned Steve over after removing Steve's head with a quiet _pop_ of his lips. They were a deep red and swollen from sucking him off, and god damn, Bucky needed to fuck Steve _now_. 

He pulled Steve's legs around him, running his hands down Steve's tough stomach. Steve was splayed out across the bed, hair roughed up from Bucky's face-fucking. 

"C'mon, Buck, _fuck_ me," Steve begged, licking and biting his lips. Bucky obliged, positioning himself between Steve's muscular legs. He rubbed the head of his Cock against Steve's hole, savouring the feeling, before gently pushing the tip in. 

Steve gripped the sheets in his fist and gaped as Bucky's head reached past his tight ring of muscle. Bucky slid in inch by inch, slowly, his knees wobbling. 

"You feel so good, Stevie," Bucky rambled, "so fucking good for me. Such a fucking whore, taking all my cock like this." Steve arched his back into Bucky's touch as Bucky reared back and jerked forward, snapping his hips to thrust his aching cock back into Steve.

Bucky gripped Steve's hips and picked up his pace, leaning down to catch Steve's lips in his own. He harshly bit Steve's lip, desperately moving in and out of him, and shoved his tongue into Steve's eager mouth. 

They roughly kissed as Bucky's thighs slapped against Steve's, his cock wrapped in Steve's hot hole, filling his stomach with a deep pleasure that no dame could match.  

Bucky wrapped his metal hand around Steve's cock, jerking it roughly. "Cum for me, Stevie. Cum for your best friend like the worthless whore ya are. Show me how much you like getting your ass fucked," Bucky panted, feeling his balls tighten against his will. 

Steve cried out as he spasmed, cum shooting from his jumping cock. He clawed at Bucky's arms by his side, his hole tightening around Bucky. "Yeah, that's a good boy, Stevie. Cum hard for me," Bucky grunted, slamming into Steve with a newfound vigor. 

"Ah, f-fuck, yes, _fuck yes_ , Buck, _fuck me, oh god, yeah,"_ Steve whimpered, arching his back to match Bucky's desperate thrusts. 

"Ah, _fuck_ , Stevie, 'm gonna _cum_ ," Bucky moaned, tugging at Steve's nipples. Steve cried out at the over-sensation, his hole tightening around Bucky's cock. 

With a shout, Bucky was cumming inside Steve, throwing his head back with a guttural groan that vibrated in his throat. His hips jerked as his orgasm ran through him, then Bucky collapsed on top of Steve's tired frame with a final groan. 

"That was-" 

"Fucking amazing," Bucky finished, leaning his head into Steve's chin. Steve laughed softly, voice heavy with emotion, and wrapped his large arms around Bucky's torso. 

"I love you, Buck," Steve whispered, licking his dry, still swollen lips. Bucky shifted underneath him, raising his eyes to meet Steve's own. 

"I love you so fucking much Steve, you wouldn't even believe it," Bucky answered, giving Steve a gentle kiss on Steve's cheek. Steve felt his cheeks heat up, a deep blush creeping into his face, but he couldn't keep the happy smile of of his tired face. 

"So, we can, _be_ something?" And that was all Steve wanted. To just _be_ with Bucky. To wake up tomorrow morning and be able to actually kiss Bucky made his heart hurt with joy, and he almost felt embarrassed at the cheesy smile on his face. 

Bucky stared at Steve and grinned. "Oh, Rogers, I ain't ever let tin' ya go," he promised, wrapping his head back under Steve's head. 

"Y'know we're still naked?" 

"Mhm." 

"You don't care." 

"Mhm." 

Steve smiled, kissed Bucky's forehead, and tried to drift off to sleep. 

"Stevie?" 

"Yes, Buck?" 

"Does that mean that all this time we could've been doing this, but we haven't?"

"Yep." 

" _Fuck_." 


End file.
